Monster
by TrailofRoses
Summary: This was how we were monsters. We keep it caged; only letting it out when we were together.
1. Monster

**Monster**

_Jared and Emily_

_Emily's Point of View_

I shouldn't be acting like this. I _asked_ for Jared to do it. Then, after a bit of teasing, he did. I knew all that would be happening. I knew everything I would be leaving behind.

I knew the consequences. I even knew about the accomplishments of actually being able to _survive _this.

I even knew that I'd turn into a monster.

I turned into a Vampire. A child of the Night. Damned to Hell, and I didn't keep regrets. I knew everything that happened now with my senses heightened. I was a hunter.

I sat next to my Sire, Jared, while he drove his car. Where we were going? I still had no clue. We had sat in silence during this thirty-minute car ride. Sure, we had done this before when I was human. Those car rides were filled with humor. But now there was a slight tension hanging in the air. Jared still didn't know how I was coping with the Change (except for when he was able to get inside my mind, unfortunately). But, even with that, he still wasn't able to read me.

That trait I had when I was human, too. I was always unknown and spontaneous, in a sense.

"I feel like a monster." I murmured, still staring forward.

Out of the corner of my eye, Jared glanced at me then pulled over to the side of the road. He turned off the car, unbuckled his un-needed seatbelt, and turned to me.

"I know." He nodded once.

"You think I'll ever be able to control it?" I asked, turning my head towards him.

He nodded again, "I know you can, Em. It's in your nature to be able to do this. That's honestly why I Turned you." He smiled softly.

I opened my mouth, saying the words slowly, "Joe still doesn't know. And it is really hard to stand next to him. The same goes when I'm around Taylor, Johnny, and even Jamie. Even though their blood smells differently from Joe's.

Jared nodded again, "I know you didn't tell them. I know that you're having troubles. They will all pass. I need you to stick around for a forever."

I frowned, "Then why didn't you Turn Taylor?"

Jared sighed, turning back towards the steeling wheel, "I… guess I was just being selfish."

I frowned, knowing that I'd never get the answer I wanted. In fact, I was not even sure I knew what answer I wanted. I slid down in the seat, taking off my seatbelt.

I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles, opening my mouth to say something, but Jared interrupted, "Sanford."

My head snapped up and I sat straight up, looking out the rain-covered windshield, "What do you mean?"

Sanford, I knew very little about him. Although, from what I did know, he was an evil Vampire. Someone that even Jared was intimidated by.

"He's been causing trouble in the city. I needed someone to help me keep him in line."

"Why didn't you use Jamie?" I asked.

"Because Jamie isn't immortal, Emily," Jared looked back at me, frowning, "I thought you'd be able to figure that out."

I frowned, "You'll think that I will be able to help?"

"I know you will."

"But Sanford's… old. From the times where women had no place in society. How is he going to listen to me?"

"Because you're incredibly stubborn and likeable." Jared grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at my Sire, "Bullshit."

"Well, the part of being incredibly stubborn is true." He chuckled.

I shook my head at him, keeping my comments to myself, and turned to stare back out the window.

Jared sighed, opening his car door and stepping out of his car.

I followed his suit, taking in my surroundings; we were on a road in the middle of woods. "What are we doing now?"

I looked back at Jared when I didn't get a response. Jared was sitting on the hood of his car, staring at the ground. His finger tips tapping a steady rhythm upon the hood. Then, when he sensed my eyes on him, he looked up at me. Jared's eyes had gone Vampire-mode. A deep crimson red, staring at me.

Jared grinned, "Want to wrestle?" Instead of waiting for my response, he tackled me.

If I had still been human, Jared wouldn't have done that. He wouldn't even have considered that mere idea. I was too fragile, too delicate then. And I would have been dead with that much force. Even considering the factor that I had been knocked down directly with my back to a log.

I grinned at Jared, knowing my eyes had matched his. Jared and I rolled down a hill, punching each other as we grinned. I laughed in victory as I kicked him off, sending him flying. That laughter was soon cut short as Jared reappeared, tackling me again.

This was how we were monsters. We keep it caged, only letting it out when we were together.

This was our relationship now.


	2. Topics

**Topics **

_Jared and Emily _

_Jared's Point of View_

I stared at Joe as he walked out of the apartment. Fresh bite marks were along his arm and neck. Joseph's visits were becoming more frequent since Jamie and Emily broke up… again.

I forced myself to remember that Joe actually _wanted _Emily to this to him. So, as long as Joe was able to make Emily feel, in her definition of "OK." She would give him what he wanted.

I looked away from Emily as she emerged from her room, grinning, "Whatcha watching, Jare?" She sat down next to me on our couch in front of the TV.

"Umm…" I struggled to remember the name of the movie, "Oh, its called _Tormented._"

"Interesting." Was all she had replied with already focusing on the movie.

We avoided the 'Joe' topic. We avoided the 'Jamie' topic. All Emily and I focused on who was going to get killed next in the movie.

I just wish it was as simple as that.

Jamie skipped his "classes" at the high school. All of us, Taylor, Emily, Joe, Johnny, Jamie and I, tried to maintain a seemingly normal life. In which case, we all had to attend school.

Jamie despised his classes. His main goal was just to pass them, even if he was just barely going to pass. He didn't want to take them again.

My best friend now did drugs. Pills, taking dozens at a time… he was a werewolf. His body was able to handle it.

All I would need to do was pick up the empty carcass of Jamie's body when he was finished. His soul was with Emily, but they were both broken by each other.

So, every time Jamie woke up to me driving him home in my car. He would turn up the radio.

And we avoided that topic, too.

We kept our secrets within the three of us. No one knew that Jamie and Emily had a problem.

When their secrets were exposed, however, and everyone else knew; that would be Jamie and Emily's problem.

Not mine. I wasn't their keeper (except for maybe Emily, hence being her Sire). They hid behind their smiles to disguise what they were shamed of.

Nobody could save them.

It was just too late.


End file.
